Found
by JourneyKat
Summary: A Child of the Moon, aka true werewolf, has gone unnoticed by the Volturi for many years due to the fact that it can control its wolf form. Due to a slipup, the powerful coven have caught wind of the wolf and sent Demetri, Jane, and Alec after it. However, the leaders realize this elusive creature resembles something that has been lost for centuries…
1. Chapter 1

The red-eyed assholes were after me again. I barely had a few seconds at a time to rest before I could smell them advancing on me. The wind had been blowing from behind me all day and I was grateful for it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known that the sweet-smelling douches weren't far behind me.

You see, I'm a werewolf, and those emo-looking dicks hate me for some reason. They're so annoying, constantly slaughtering what's rightfully mine. You see, I am an expert at werewolf slaughter and I made it my life's purpose to hunt them down and rip them limb from limb. I'm much better equipped to handle my own kind than those flowery scented asshats. You see, my kind trusts me when we're all in wolf-mode. They smell that I'm one of them, and therefore not on the menu (as there are extremely few things that _aren't_ on the menu for them). It's also like I have werewolf-GPS built into my skull when the full moon is out. I think all wolves have this sense so we can come together to hunt as a pack. Plus, I have wicked sharp claws and teeth, immense strength, and strong fighting skills to boot.

Okay, you're probably confused, now.

"Why on earth is a werewolf trying to kill their own kind?" You're thinking in disbelief, "And how do they do it?"

Well kiddo, not just anyone can become a professional wolf slayer like me. I'm pretty special. I can fully control my wolf form, which I've never seen another wolf do. This means the full moon is not necessary for me to transform and I have complete control of myself. Although, I will admit that it's a bit harder to think clearly while the full moon is out. Other werewolves are unpredictable idiots who tear apart and eat anything that moves when they're transformed. That unpredictable, ferocious attitude of theirs is just one of the many reasons why I completely despise other werewolves. I'll get to the other reasons in a sec. First, I want to boast about my genius fighting tactics.

Charging into a pack of them head on is a death sentence. That seems to be the only offensive tactic that those sparkly dummies try to use. The only reason that they've succeeded is because of these off-the-wall, crazy powers I've seen them use. However, they've still lost many who don't have powers because of their headstrong battle tactics. Ugh, such idiots.

The proper way to kill werewolves is to lure one away from the pack. I pretend to scent prey or offer meat scraps to get them away from the others. Then, I quickly slash through their neck vertebrae and tear them apart before they can heal. It can be very exhausting to do this with large packs. Luckily, packs have dwindled in size (thanks to the red-eyed jackasses) and lone wolves are far more common nowadays.

Now that that's out of the way, I can finally explain why these oversized mutts are so despicable in my mind. First of all, they killed my parents and _technically_ my brother. I say " _technically_ " because I'm actually the one who killed him. Please save your judgement of my character for after my explanation, though _._ Not that I care what you think of me. I just hate it when people jump to conclusions.

Anyway, I had not other choice but to kill him… He was the one who murdered my parents and passed this curse onto me. Before him, another wolf had to have bitten him, but I was sure that one was long dead.

When I was fourteen, and my brother only eight, he was almost ripped apart by what we thought was a wild animal at the time. He lost his arm but "luckily" survived. After a few weeks of recovery, he was allowed to come home. My parents knew that seeing my sweet little brother in pain made me upset, so they let me go out with my friends a lot. One day, after a friend dropped me off at night, I came home to find a bloodied house. I immediately checked my brother's room to see if he was okay. There, I found my parents. What was left of them, at least.

My brother had turned into a big, black creature. It was too big for his previously small human frame. He chased me into the bathroom, where he got a good swipe at me with his one arm before getting tangled up in the shower curtain. As he untangled himself from the plastic sheet, I was able to run and lock myself in the basement. I know that being scratched didn't make you turn into a werewolf and I knew that back then, too. After all, the most perpetuated werewolf stereotype is that being bitten is what infects you. Still, I remembered seeing him lick the gore off of his claws and prayed that it wouldn't affect me. Such hope was useless.

A few days later, I changed into a beast like him and my new feral instincts forced me to leave my underground hideout. The instincts made me seek out the closest werewolf, who was my brother. When I found him, still in his room, he didn't attack me like I was afraid he was. He led me out to hunt instead and we sought out other wolves together. It turned out that there were much more than just us and the mysterious third wolf who transformed my now arm-less brother. There were at least five other wolves who hunted with us that night. No humans died at our hands, but many deer, domestic pets, and cattle did.

After the moon sank into the ground and the sun rose, my brother and I found ourselves still beasts while the others turned to men. The men simply stumbled home and my brother let them be. My common sense came back with the morning sun. The body that should have accompanied this awareness seemed lost and I was trapped within the monster. I felt frightened and didn't know what to do about this, so I followed my brother.

 _"Maybe he's as aware as I am and can help me!"_ I thought.

He led me back to our home, where I followed him into his room. There, on his floor, were the gnawed bones of my mother and father, whom we loved so dearly. He had no reaction to seeing them like this and made no movement to remove the horrible sight from his room. Seeing their remains was like a smack in the face. When I realized that my brother had almost picked their bodies clean, I realized he wasn't himself and needed to die. So, yeah. I killed him.

The next full moon brought my first glimpse of the red-eyes.

I still hadn't figured out how to turn back and decided to stay put inside the house, biting open cans and raiding the food left in the fridge to keep myself fed. I'd buried my parents in the back yard, but left my brother's body inside his room. The beast he died as was not himself, so I wouldn't give it a place beside my mother and father. I would often sit outside and stare at the slightly upraised piles of dirt that contained my parents. One night, I decided to go sit with them again. When I left my room, I smelled something sickly sweet and it was like alarms were inside my skull screeching, _danger!_

Whatever the scent was, it was something bad. I crept out and was shocked to find my brother's room was absent of his putrid carcass. I was very afraid that he somehow came back to life in the full moon, but that was- thankfully- not the case. Instead, what I found was my parents' dirty remains in the middle of the living room carpet. Their parts were carefully placed back in order, as if they had just slumped to the ground and magically rotted.

Someone, a human form in black, was replacing the batteries in our smoke detector. He then proceeded to pour something smelly all over the room. I escaped his notice, since his back was turned to me and he seemed focused on his task. After emptying the gas can in his hand, he ran to our sliding glass doors inhumanly fast and tossed a match into the room before completely disappearing into the night. The room erupted in flames and I hightailed it out of the living room before I could burn with my parents. I squeezed through my room's small window and watched from the hill by our country home as flames danced from it.

My next encounter with the dangerous smelling people was after I decided to make it my life's mission to destroy the creatures who led to my parents' demise. I was trying to kill stray wolves before they caught up to others and formed a pack. That was how I used to kill them, and I still do it every now and then, but only if the others are a sizable distance away. If I was too close and they heard our fight, the pack would come running to the aid of the other wolf.

This was exactly what happened before the red-eyes appeared. I'd just torn one wolf's throat open when another one came leaping at me. I yelped and tried to run off, but more came and another grabbed me. It started clawing and snapping at my face and I probably should have been killed that night. Fate didn't let me die just yet, though. One of those pale assholes pulled the wolf off of me and punched its face in. Other pale ones in dark cloaks started pouring out of the woodwork and I barely escaped. They culled the pack, but it took all night and they lost a couple of their fighters. When the sun rose, they easily killed the disoriented men and women who transformed back into their vulnerable human forms.

I learned several things from that experience, mostly about the red-eyes. One: Do _not_ use that method to kill werewolves when they're so close to a pack. Two: Have a healthy fear and respect of the sweet-scented red-eyes. Two and a half: those guys are still kind of assholes for killing what was rightfully mine to destroy. (I mean, I tracked that pack for weeks! What the hell?!) Three: Burning the pale jerks kills them, while biting them leaves permanent injuries. Four: Ripping their limbs off with brute force or claws does nothing. They reattach their limbs after licking them. Ewww. Four: Their spit has to be some sort of miracle glue!

Number four turned out to be stupid, I know. What? I was like 15 and still quite naïve. I got bitten a few months afterward by one of those guys and it burned like _hell_. I don't know how that satanic substance could possibly serve a useful function after that awful experience. The night I suffered that bite was yet another time I almost died. Again, those fucking dicks ambushed a pack I was methodically destroying. I ran off with a bunch of those pale asshats clinging to me, trying to bring me down. I flung 'em off and they expected me to turn and fight them. Nah, I fled like a chicken. That caught them by surprise. They tracked me for a good three days or so before I lost them. I haven't had another run-in with them until today.

You're expecting me to continue on with the details of their pursuit now, but I'm not quite ready yet. First, I need to tell you about Mandie. It wouldn't be fair to my best friend if I didn't mention anything about her. After all, she kept me company for years. Without her, I would have no one. She was born a boy, but always felt more like a woman. I thought she was crazy at first, but I grew to understand and admire her. I grew up out in the country, where they're not really tolerant of that stuff, so that's why I was a little weirded out at first. Listening to her happily educate me about it helped me understand that it actually happens to a lot of people. Before we were friends, he just started out as a werewolf who I was going to kill.

The red-brown wolf was scrawnier than the others, so I saved it for last. It would be an easy kill. However, destroying the other two who were with it took longer than expected. The sun rose, so I stalked after it, waiting for it transform. I'd never killed a wolf in human form because it wouldn't be fair. Waking up in the woods covered in blood and mud and not knowing how you got there was scary enough without having a big creature coming up and attacking you. I was contemplating killing them anyway, since I really didn't want to stay in this area until the next full moon just to wait for them. We were close to a city and I was constantly on edge; Afraid that someone might catch sight of me. The wolf didn't turn back when it should have, though. After a few hours of wandering in the sunlight, it finally walked calmly to a creek to wash off the blood from its hunt.

After cleaning itself, the red-brown wolf finally transformed back into a young, lithe man with red hair down to his shoulders. This was before I knew she was actually a woman.

The man yelled, "I could smell someone there. Come out, you!"

He nearly fell on his ass in the water when he saw I was still a wolf. I turned into a human in front of him and we found out that we were a lot like each other. I had a lot more control, but we could both transform whenever we wanted to. I later found that her wolf form was kinda stupid and she needed a lot of insistent nudging from me so she wouldn't wander into towns whenever we travelled together. Anyway, I thought he was a lunatic when he told me he was transsexual, to call him Mandie, and to refer to him as a woman. I actually let go of my petty opinions on gender-based conduct and learned to be a decent human being, er, werewolf? She definitely looked feminine, but her cheeks would get scruffy out in the wilderness. Sometimes, I'd offer to help her shave with my claws, but it usually resulted in a lot of cuts. Claws weren't made for shaving, after all. When we were out in public, her facial hair made her very self-conscious. This put her on-edge and made Mandie a little… _touchy._ Being out in public was very stressful. Any rude comments thrown her way would make me worry she was gonna go wolf on them and blow our cover. Heck, some of the slurs thrown her way made me want to go ballistic. I know how to hold my temper, though. Mandie did too, but being so dysphoric and afraid around other people made it difficult for her to keep.

That was how I lost her. A drunk man and his buddies had said horrible, obscene things to her and I had to talk her out ripping his face off.

I told her, "It's not a big deal. People are going to say bad things when you're dressed like that."

Needless to say, she blew up on me and ran off. I used a poor choice of words, I'll admit, but I was tired and just wanted to get out of the stupid hick town we were travelling through. Before she ran away, she told me she hated me and that I was a terrible friend for not supporting her. I deserved that, though. I should have told her that she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted. It wasn't her fault that she was trapped in a body that betrayed who she really was. Those men were intolerant idiots whose idea of fun was drinking till they nearly gave themselves alcohol poisoning. Who were they to judge how someone should live their life?!

I shouldn't have let her run away. The moment she fled, I felt like I lost part of myself. I should have just found her and apologized, but I was so upset with myself. I'd never killed anyone who wasn't infected, but I wanted to avenge her. I wanted to make my wrong right. All my morality jumped out the window. All I felt was my anger at their actions it made me sink to a level lower than those drunken rats who shouted at her.

I flirted with them and led them into an alley. There, I tore them apart. That was the first time I ever killed anyone "innocent". And by innocent, I mean "not a werewolf". In terms of good morals, they weren't innocent. But what if they were only shouting because of their lost sobriety? What if they were actually decent people when they weren't drunk? Doubts and questions like that plagued my mind after I murdered them. I regretted killing them the moment I did. I wanted to do right by Mandie, but that was not the way to do it. If I ever found her, I don't think I could admit what I did. She would probably feel like it was her, but it was far from it. It was own stupid, irresponsible, immoral action.

Killing them came with much more than a guilty conscience. The red-eyes came after me when they found out about it. I found a newspaper in a small town a few miles away with a headline declaring: VIDEO EXPERTS DECLARE WEREWOLF VIDEO A HOAX. And right there was a black and white photo of me clawing at one of the men, supposedly taken from the original video. It was blurry and obviously shot by a security camera. Thank goodness for you internet dweebs who decided that I was nothing but special effects and that werewolves were nothing but a furry's wet dream. I especially extend my thanks to whoever V0LT_32 is, who apparently commented, "Do ppl really have nothing better to do than make this fake stuff to scare gullible kiddies? Ur effects r so bad u had to make the vid blurry. LOL!" on YouTube. I looked it up online in a public library and that was one of the most popular comments. Really though, the video was blurry due to humidity and the fact that it was shot on a poor quality camera. But whatever helps you sleep at night, V0LT_32. Thanks again!

Anyway, this basically catches up with the start of this chapter. Them being so close to catching me made me worry that they also found Mandie. Her wolf form was dumb enough to pick a fight with them without thinking. I smelled the red-eyes closer than ever just a few hours ago and I've been sprinting away from them ever since. You might think that hours of full out running would be exhausting. It is, but running on all fours is way faster than running on two legs. I also have extreme stamina due to being a werewolf. Plus, I've spent many years roaming forests. This conditioned my muscles in addition to what the transformation did. I only really get tired if I don't eat as much as I should. I try to eat at least one or two elk a day, along with munching on whatever edible plants I come across. And yes, I mean whole elk. Running around all day burns a lot calories and I'm a hungry girl, what can I say?

That's right, I'm not a man. Surprise! I'm a just a very badass woman. You all probably want to know my name and what I look like, so I'll tell ya. My name is Tasmine and I'm 19 (last I checked). I prefer to be called "Tazzy" or "Taz" for short. I am tall with long, dark brown hair and eyes to match. My werewolf form is pretty tall too and yes, muscular. All werewolves are muscular. My fur is dark brown like my hair, and I have even darker fur on my snout, my ears, the tips of my feet, and the tip of my tail.

Back to the storyline, now. The stupid red-eyes have been so close-by that I hardly have any time to rest or eat. As you can guess, that really started to fuck me up. Eventually, I couldn't run anymore. So I had no choice to but hole up under a tree and pray that they wouldn't find me. I might be able to get an two hours or three of sleep if they decided to slow down a little. I fell asleep the scent of pine and the sound of crickets.

* * *

 **'Aight, we're done here. I'll let Tazz sleep and let her continue about the Grand Vampire Chase later.**

 **Yes, feel free to yell at me for posting yet ANOTHER story.** **Fear not, fair people of fanfiction dot net! I will continue _Predator Turned Prey_ and _TFW You're About to be Eaten by Vampires_. I already have over half of each chapter written for those, I just have to scrape together some willpower and write the next half. ;n;**

 **Please don't be hateful about me making a character transsexual. That's just really indecent, ya know? Also, I assure you that I fully support all trans people. Tazz was just weirded out about it and acted a bit like a jerk at first because it was the first time she'd ever heard about trans people and gender stereotype shit was kinda seared into her brain. She let all that stuff go because she's a big, badass, muscle-y wolf now. Rawr.**

 **Did… did any of you catch the username V0LT_32? It stands for "Volturi 32". Why? The Volturi have 32 coven members. Did the Volturi write that comment? Yes, they definitely did. XD They had to step up their IT department, and making random profiles on social media is the best they can do as of late… They're old fashioned and technology scares them.**

 **Also, please remember that "Tasmine" means twin. It will be important in the future, muahahaha…**

 **I'm very tired. It's 7am and I've been up since midnight. My sleep schedule is all messed up and college resumes on the 9th. Kill me pls.**

* * *

 **ALSO! I updated this on June 12th because I said wrote stuff that REALLY made me cringe. I don't think I was very respectful to Mandie either and I felt really bad about that. No one said anything, but I still felt like I was disrespectful. Sorry! If I say anything that bothers you, please let me know! Just keep in mind that I don't want to offend anyone! Except transphobes, of course. :D**

 **But if you're against of the LGBTQ+ community then I'd prefer if you just fucked off. I have no patience nor desire to debate with intolerant people. You'll just be blocked and ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was greeted by two scents. One was sweet and terrifyingly close, and the other was familiar and frustratingly far from here. When I crawled out from under my pine tree, previously warmed by my hulking wolf form, I found that I'd turned back into a human overnight. The moment I stood up I figured out why; I was lightheaded and shaky. That meant my blood sugar was low and I needed to eat. Being a werewolf on the run burns a lot of calories and I had neglected to stop and hunt yesterday. Shit.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "How'd you smell those scents when you're not a werewolf right now?" Well, I still have a pretty good sense of smell as a human. Mandie said she could only smell as good as she did before, so I think this ability is somehow related to being in full control of my werewolf side. Speaking of Mandie, I was fairly sure the familiar scent was hers. It was definitely someone in their werewolf form, that much was certain. And I doubted that I'd just stumbled upon another werewolf with the sun out.

I dragged my feet tiredly through the brush, away from the smell of advancing danger, and toward the possible scent of my friend. I would take forever to get to her and I just knew that the red-eye squad would find me before her. I was within shouting distance of her wolf form, but if she had just turned back into a human, she wouldn't hear my cries for help. If she was in wolf-mode, she could come to my aid and run my ass out of the way of encroaching danger. She was pretty stupid in wolf form, but I hoped she'd at least be smart enough to help one of her own kind. Of course, shouting also had a chance of attracting those red-eyed cretins. I'd just have to take the chance.

"Mandie?" I called out in a whisper at first. There was no way she'd be able to hear that. Smart move, Tazzy.

"Mandie!" I worked up the courage to yell loudly. "Mandie!" I called again, climbing up a steep hill. "Mandie!" "Mandie!" "MANDIE!" I was full out screaming now.

"MANDIE!" "Mandie, please!" MANDIE!" "MAND-" I was cut off my a hand on my throat, slamming me against a tree.

Of course, the worst possible outcome was the one that had to happen. The red-eyes were closer than I thought. The proof was pinning me against a tree, snarling.

"Are you lost, doggy?" The man with red eyes and brown hair laughed at me. Two others appeared out of the trees behind me.

I couldn't answer the man, as he was clutching my throat rather tight. So I just settled for a withering glare. The glare did not have the intended withering effect, instead making him chuckle at my expression. The other two with himwere children and I recognized them. I wasn't sure what the girl did, but her similar looking male counterpart produced poisonous black clouds that made you faint. They'd both remained startlingly unchanged over the years and they reminded me of the a kid zombie/alien thingy in a movie I saw once.

"So, this is the fast beastie that's led us on such a chase. Caius was beginning to lose faith in my tracking abilities, but I proved him wrong. Didn't I, Alec?"

"Oh, who cares? Take a picture with her if you're so proud of this moment, Demetri." The boy presumably named Alec replied.

"I think I will." Demetri huffed, "Master Aro would love to that we have caught the one that has eluded us for so long." With that, Demetri fished am outdated flip phone from his pocket with one hand and kept me pinned to the tree by my neck with the other.

"Say 'cheese'," he smirked and snapped the humiliating picture.

He loosened his fingers ever so slightly so I was able to growl out, "Oh, fuck off. Just kill me already."

I always supposed that death was like sleep. I prayed that I was right and they'd get it over with quickly. I was suddenly worried that Mandie had heard me and was on her way here. She would surely die with me if she wasn't smart and didn't run.

After my request for death, the girl who looked like she could be Alec's twin sighed, "Alright, but this has been such a long chase and I'm itching for a little fun first. Demetri?"

The man pinning me against the tree, Demetri, let go of me and I slid the ground, clutching my sore throat. I'd never seen what the girl could do and I tensed, waiting to see it.

She set me on fire and it was horrible. I felt like my death would not be full of rest, but full of pain and horror forever. It reminded me that I was going to Hell instead of Heaven or even Purgatory. I was going to Hell for tricking and killing my own kind, murdering those men in the alley, and tearing apart my own brother. My hands were eternally stained with the blood of others and I would feel their fury and hatred burned into my flesh for eternity. I screamed and screamed, unable to stop, not even to breathe. My pain made itself known only by sharp wheezes. Then, even though I thought I ran out of breath, a shrieking howl broke the silence and the pain abruptly stopped.

I thought I transformed, but I found myself still laying there naked as a human. I was surprised to find that there were no scorch marks on my skin. Was it all an illusion? And what made the howling noise? Exhausted, I tilted my head to the side and saw a red-brown wolf writhing and whining in pain.

"Mandie!" I gasped and scrambled to get up, but Demetri slammed his boot down on my back, pinning me in place.

"Dem-Demetri," The girl stammered, trying not to break concentration on whatever she was inflicting on my poor friend, "It's _daytime._ "

A pregnant silence ensued between them, the only noise coming from a very pained Mandie. Very slowly,

Demetri leaned down to me and whispered, "I'm sure you're familiar with this creature?"

I nodded fearfully.

"Then we'll kill it and skin it. Caius would enjoy a hide from such a unique _abomination_." Demetri grinned at me wickedly.

Just as he finished relaying their plans to me, Mandie transformed, twitching and screaming instead of whining. Demetri scowled as his plans were foiled. Then he looked to me again.

"Can it turn back?" He growled in my face.

"Y-yes." I admitted.

"Jane!" Demetri snapped at her.

The girl blinked and looked away from Mandie. My friend's suffering seemed to immediately cease.

Demetri lifted his foot from me and advanced on Mandie.

"No!" I leapt forward, but was stopped when intense pain shot through me.

The girl, Jane, was using her sick power on me again.

"NO!" I shrieked again when I saw him kick Mandie into a tree.

It was the most intense, despicable torture to be pained both physically and mentally; Feeling the horrible effect of Jane's power and seeing my only friend be beaten.

"STOP, DON'T HURT HER!" I wailed.

I felt Jane kick her power up a notch and the pain advanced to impossible levels. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. I could hardly see Mandie being beaten through the veil of my own pain. They were both still laughing and I lost it when Jane's laughter joined them.

It brought me brought back to when those rats insulted her, and then the time Mandie told me how she became a werewolf.

 _"My parents kicked me out of the house and my dad threatened me when I told them I was trans. I was afraid he'd hurt me or kill me in my sleep, so I packed a bag and ran out. I didn't have a car or any place nearby I could stay, so I took shelter in the woods. That was where I was bitten. I haven't been out of those woods ever since I started travelling with you." There were tears in her eyes and she looked at me so gratefully._

I may deserve to die today and go to hell, but Mandie sure doesn't. She didn't deserve any of the shit she went through, and she doesn't deserve any of this pain and ridicule now!

Before I even realized what was happening, the pain ended and was replaced with the sight of Jane being hurled into the tree I was pinned against. A large claw mark was scratched across her chest and she looked dazed. I transformed! With a roar, I turned on Demetri and ripped him away from Mandie. That wasn't the only thing I ripped away from him. I pulled on him so hard that his wrist detached. I chucked the squirming appendage at Demetri's head and noticed black mist starting to creep from Alec's fingers.

But I'd gathered up Mandie in my arms and was galloping over hills before it could touch a single strand of fur on my hide.

* * *

Demetri and the twins watched the werewolf disappear into the forest with its companion in a flash. Being able to transform during the day certainly explained why she gained so much ground from them. Every time he could felt them getting close to her, she would suddenly stay at that distance for days at a time. It was highly annoying, and he thought his gift was going bad.

He was relieved that he wasn't going insane, but he wasn't relieved that he would have to tell Caius that their werewolf problem became a lot more terrifying.

"Who wants to tell Caius?" Alec put away his mist and looked pointedly at Demetri.

"We all know I have to do it." Demetri growled at the boy.

He went through the numbers on his phone and selected Caius's. He took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm himself as the phone rang. It went straight to voicemail and Demetri thanked whatever deity was watching over him.

"No answer. He's probably busy or let the battery run out again. I'll try Aro." Demetri sighed with relief.

"Let me talk to him!" Jane's eyes lit up and she reached for the phone.

"No, I'll handle the bad news. You can send the picture; stay his favorite." Demetri winked.

Jane was still a young girl mentally, though she denied it, and it was easy to placate her. Just as he thought, Jane stopped trying to steal the phone from him and looked to Alec smugly. Then she proceeded to address her wound. It was hardly a scratch and wouldn't scar. It was her clothes that had suffered the most damage, but she'd let them be. It made her look threatening.

Demetri proceeded to dial Aro's number and there was hardly a ring before Aro picked up. "Caius destroyed his phone. I assume you tried him. Here he is." Aro's voice greeted them with a laugh.

"If you have called to simply tell me that you still haven't caught that wretched creature…!" Caius growled lowly into the phone and trailed off before he could lose his temper.

"We did catch up to it, but there was a… _complication_." Demetri started, unsure of how to continue.

"Your incompetence is disappointing. I send you out, expecting this to be resolved quickly and to have another pelt on my wall. What do I acquire instead? Three guards play-chasing an oversized dog! We are not cats! When we find what we have been hunting, we kill it! We don't let it go just to chase it again!"

Caius ranted for another good minute or before Aro took the phone from him.

"I'm afraid my brother will crush this in rage as he did to his own telephone. What was the complication, Demetri?"

Demetri took a deep breath before directly stating, "There were two, and they both transformed in full daylight."

That was certainly not what Caius and Aro were expecting to hear. Marcus really didn't care about this, or anything for that matter. Nevertheless, he still felt a sense of duty to the Volturi and extended his hand to Aro to share a thought that passed.

"Are you sure you haven't been tracking Olympic werewolves this whole time?" Aro asked after taking Marcus' hand.

"Yes, very sure. They stood upright, one was larger, and they used their claws."

Caius stole the phone from Aro and ordered, "Go after them this second! You're more than capable of destroying them. We cannot permit those evolved abominations to exist!"

"Yes, Masters. I have come in complete contact with both of them and now have a better sense of where they are. One is injured. They will be brought down swiftly, I assure-"

"Go!" Caius interrupted and abruptly hit the end button.

* * *

"Children of the Moon transforming during the day. Our world grows ever stranger." Aro smiled and shook his head.

"I say it grows more dangerous," Caius snarled, "And do not even _think_ of asking them to bring back a live sample."

"Of course not! How could we contain such a vicious monstrosity on an airplane?" Aro laughed.

"Alec could desensitize it." Renata joked, stepping slighty closer to Aro.

"And we could stuff it into a kennel and claim it to be a very big German Shepherd." Aro added.

"Stop it, you two! This is something to be taken-" Aro's phone buzzed in his hand. Caius opened the messages, despite it being Aro's phone, and viewed what was sent.

 _We almost killed one when we found it vulnerable. Demetri thought you would like a picture, but it changed and ran off with the other before we could destroy it. -Jane_

"Ugh, Jane is sending you text messages, Aro."

The picture was sent right after and he opened that too. He almost leaped out of his seat at the face portrayed. Were his eyes finally affected by the accumulated dust, or was he really seeing someone back from the dead?

"Caius, what is it? It's like you've seen a ghost." Aro questioned when he noticed Caius' bewildered expression.

Caius didn't move. He was still stunned. Aro recognized vampire shock when he saw it. It often happened to those being sentenced to death. When vampires are deeply disturbed, they involuntarily stop moving for a time. It was lovely that they didn't fight their executions. However, Aro hadn't seen it affect Caius like this since he was almost killed by a werewolf. Aro supposed they sent a picture of one they were hunting and it gave Caius a fright. Perhaps it looked like the one that attacked him so long ago…

Aro plucked the phone out Caius' hands, wanting to see for himself. What he found was the vengeful spirit of his sister, back to haunt him. ' _Didyme_ ,' he thought in horror. She couldn't still be alive! He had seen her burn to ashes! The very same freezing sensation that had happened to Caius afflicted Aro and he was stuck staring at her face. She was still very human looking. It was as if he had gone back to that night he stole her, sleeping in her bed, and changed her. There were a few things he noticed after the initial alarming familiarity of her face. Her skin was a shade or so darker than he remembered (or was that just grime?) and her hair was brown instead of black. ' _Not her! Not Didyme.'_ Relief washed over him. Then again, her face was uncannily the same…

Caius was beginning to come out of his shock. He turned his head slowly to Aro and whispered, "Show Marcus."

Marcus held out his hand for the phone, but didn't look at either of them. He was too caught up in his grief to question the reactions of his coven brothers. Little did he know that he would be reunited with the very wife he was grieving for when he glanced upon the screen. When he saw her, an unexplainable rage went through him. He stood up, snarling, and faced his two shell-shocked brothers.

"Where is she?!"

* * *

 **Oopsie, I haven't updated in a while. For shame, Journey! I could blame college, but I haven't really gotten many time consuming assignments. I'm just a procrastinator. :P**

 **So we finally find out that Tasmine looks almost exactly like Didyme! Didyme was Marcus' wife, to those who don't know. Aro killed her when she and Marcus were planning on leaving the Volturi in order to keep Marcus in the coven. Marcus still doesn't know Aro killed her to this day, and her death is what left him so apathetic. Now what will he do since he has found a doppleganger?! What will Tazz do if and when Marcus finds her? Will she remember him? You'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Reviews make me very happy! :3 But PLEASE don't just do one-word reviews, especially if it's just "update". That's really rude. I will update when I have the time and inspiration and it doesn't inspire me at all when someone shouts "UPDATE" in my face. It just kinda pisses me off. So don't do that, okay? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

My breaths came out in cloudy puffs as I hauled an unconscious Mandie up the mountainside. Winter was almost over and spring had begun to set in. But at this slightly higher altitude, it was as if time had gone backwards and snow blanketed the forests. The snow was chilly against the pads on my hands and feet and wet snow caked onto my fur and formed frozen ice clumps all over it. Besides those minor nuisances, the cold barely afflicted me. I was plenty warm in my plush fur coat. Mandie, however, was shivering like mad in her hairless human body. I hugged her close to my belly and tried to keep her from dipping into the snow as much as possible.

My warmth started to wane after a few hours of trudging up hills and I knew I didn't have enough steam left in me to keep going the whole day. I would have to stop and find a good place to hole Mandie up in while I ate something. Of course, I chose a tree like last time. It had low, feathery branches with needles that overlapped and kept the snow away from the base. Pushing aside the snowy branches, I dug out a little hole for Mandie and me to sleep in. As I placed her into the cozy hole, I knew it wouldn't be warm enough. Reluctantly, I grasped the long fur on my neck and pulled. I yelped at the stinging pain but kept pulling out chunks of hair. Mandie was buried in a fuzzy pile of warmth by the time my neck and belly were bare.

I could feel the follicles itching, wanting to grow back, but I was too malnourished. Carefully, I replaced the evergreen boughs over Mandie's hiding spot and crept away to find food. I smelled a deer herd close by, as well as a couple of rabbits and squirrels. The air was miraculously absent of red-eye stink, so I deemed it safe enough to hunt for now. The small creatures were nothing of my concern, but the deer would be enough to feed me and possibly Mandie.

I returned only five minutes later, carrying two dead deer on my shoulders. Hoping the remaining body heat on the deer would warm our hole a little more, I scooted one underneath the tree. I feasted on the other one and was halfway done when Mandie began to moan and mumble. Ravenously, I finished the meaty parts of the deer and slid under the tree to comfort her. Her eyes fluttered and I held her close.

"Taz…?" Mandie asked and her eyes filled with tears.

I nudged her cheek with my nose and gently licked her forehead.

"Am I dead?" She smiled jokingly.

I shook my head.

"Good… I wouldn't wanna leave you behind. Who else would watch my ass in the afterlife?" The tears started to run down her cheeks. I gingerly wiped them away with my wrist.

"I'm sorry I ran away!" She started to sob, "I was mad at them, not you! I didn't mean to yell! I thought… I thought you believed what I said about you being a terrible friend, but you aren't a terrible friend! You're my best friend! I couldn't find you anywhere! You know how stupid I am as a wolf. Please don't leave me!"

She grew unintelligible after that and all I could do was hold her until she calmed down and fell asleep again. It was frustrating, not being able to speak in this form. I was so relieved that she didn't hate me, and of course I forgave her. I should have known that she would come to her senses after a day of two of running away from me. She must have been so scared and hurt when she couldn't find me. Why did I believe she wouldn't want to be friends with me?

Her slow, rhythmic breathing made my eyelids droop and I started yawning. I couldn't let myself fall asleep! I had to keep scenting for the red-eyes! But it was so warm, and I was so sleepy. How long had I slept the last time, before they found me? It probably wasn't long enough. I could stay up for one more night, though. I'd done it before.

Stay awake just one… more… night…

* * *

Alec, Jane, and Demetri had almost caught up with the wolves. They had stopped moving, probably stopping to sleep, and were only a few miles away, according to Demetri. They were even close enough to hear a howl. Of course, fate had other plans. Out of nowhere, Aro messaged them and they were issued orders to immediately cease their pursuit. Instead, they were commanded to stop at the nearest airport. Marcus was to accompany them and would give them further instructions.

"Marcus!" Jane scoffed, "What sort of mission has this turned into?"

"Perhaps he has some knowledge of these beasts and will assist us." Demetri speculated.

Jane growled, "He couldn't tell us over the phone?"

"Or he just wants to provoke one and die already." Alec snorted, leaning against a tree.

"Alec." Demetri warned. It was extremely rude to say such things about one of their masters.

"We're almost there! We could still complete the mission in less than an hour!" Jane began to whine.

"That's enough, both of you! The mission has changed. We will follow orders." Demetri snapped.

Jane huffed, but complied.

Alec looked down in shame. "Alright," he sighed, pushing off the tree, "Let's follow our orders."

* * *

I was jostled awake by Mandie crawling out of our hole. She noticed the now half-frozen dead deer I provided for her and transformed to feed on it. She looked so sickly and weak, even in her larger werewolf form. We were both beaten to a pulp by those stupid ass-biters and barely escaped with our lives, so I suppose I looked just as miserable. I was sleepy, hungry, and the fur I ripped out was just starting to grow back. It probably looked like mange.

I was so tired that I forgot that I was supposed to be on lookout and drifted to sleep again. When I awoke, I was startled by the scent of the red-eyes. They weren't very far off, probably just by a few miles. Mandie was gone, too.

 _"Did they take her?!"_ I panicked.

Even after running all around, she was still nowhere to be seen. The deer she ate was outside of the tree and snow had begun to settle on the bones. The one I had eaten half of was gnawed down to the bone as well. She must have wandered off after eating it! Crap, crap, crap! I risked a howl to summon her, but it was left unanswered. The pull toward other werewolves that I mentioned before was only activated during the full moon. On normal days, I had to rely on scent. Hers was nearly gone from the area. If Mandie was attacked and/or taken by them, I had to make sure she was okay. So I decided to do something very stupid. I was going to sneak up and take them all on to save her, possibly by myself.

As I trotted after their scents, I went through what I could do to emerge victorious. The kids would have to be taken out at once. If they were standing close together, _slice_ , I could claw right through their necks. Immediately after, I would have to rip apart the man, Demetri.

I shuddered, remembering his hands on my neck and the sight of him smacking Mandie around. I growled at the memory. He was going _down_.

The two twins would be twitching around and trying to put their heads back on, so Demetri would have to be taken out quickly. I hoped they had lighters or some sort of fire starter on them since I was terrible at starting fires. Something told me I wouldn't have enough time to make a fire out of rubbing sticks together. Especially when wet, cold snow blanketed everything in the area.

This whole thing was going to be very difficult.

I could hear their voices, so I began creeping close to the ground on all fours. Soon, I was close enough to peer at them from between a few bushes. I was on a hill that overlooked the flat clearing they were loitering in. Mandie was nowhere in sight, so that was a good sign. Perhaps I wouldn't have to fight them after all.

They started arguing about their "orders" or something and the little girl, Jane, was acting like a total brat. She wanted them to continue hunting me and Mandie even though their bosses had apparently said not to.

 _"Bitch…"_ I thought with disdain. It took all my willpower to not growl out loud again.

Mandie was obviously not here; Her scent wasn't intermingled with the sweet smell of the red-eyes. They started to take off in the opposite direction, but Demetri was the last to leave. He turned around and stared directly at me. I jumped back in surprise, effectively exposing myself like an idiot.

Demetri grinned when I revealed myself. It quickly turned it into a scowl. "You're a very lucky pup." He spat and ran to catch up with Jane and Alec.

 _"How did he know I was here?"_ I wondered and my heart began to race in fear. It was probably the same way he'd been tracking me this entire time. I always thought he relied on smell like I did, but maybe that wasn't the case. At least he wasn't allowed to hunt me anymore. Perhaps the red-eye leaders finally realized that I did them more good than bad. After all, I've probably killed more of my kind than they could ever hope to. Maybe this was their way of thanking me, haha.

I let out a loud victory howl, knowing they could hear it and wouldn't be allowed to come after me. It was my cruel way of gloating. _"You can't hunt me, nyeh nyeh nyeh!"_ I thought smugly. Jane was probably frothing at the mouth at the moment, being the bratty bitch she was.

I was scared out of my gloating by cracking bushes. Yelping in fear, I turned to face whatever was coming after me. _"It's Jane, oh shit! I shouldn't have gloated!"_ Was the thought that first came to mind. Then a scrawny red-brown wolf toppled down the hill and landed next to me. She pulled herself up and assumed a submissive position. Head bowed, tail wagging slightly. The fresh blood of deer and rabbits coated her claws and dripped down her neck. I loosened from my tense state and sighed in relief. Oh, Mandie. She must've finally heard my loud howl and came running to find me after having her own private smorgasbord.

I scratched under her doggy chin and nuzzled her before starting up the hill again. My belly was empty and ready for some grub. Mandie stayed behind for a moment and growled at the scent the red-eyes left behind. She wanted to go after them. She wanted revenge. I nudged her away and grunted. I was the stronger wolf. I was the alpha wolf, here. I knew that the red-eyes were not a threat to either of us anymore, and may never be again.

Mandie reluctantly followed me up the hill and away from the red-eyes. We spent the rest of the day slaughtering and feasting on any animal in our path. It was my way of celebrating, though Mandie probably didn't understand why. I would tell her later, the next time we would both be human.

But that might be a while.

* * *

Marcus sat in one of the Volturi's private jets, relaying the events of the past day with perfect recall. Aro and Caius (Caius especially) had followed him through the halls, trying to change his mind on going after the werewolf. Aro was the first to realize that Marcus would never change his mind. Caius eventually relented as well. So his brothers let him set off to be "reunited" with "Didyme" once more.

Despite the apparent madness of his quest, this was the clearest his mind had been for a long time. Ever since his dear Didyme died and the fiery rage her death initially brought in him died as well, he had been in a stupor. All he could feel was grief and numbness. He only partook of two of his once many hobbies. Reading with his brothers was the first one. He felt obligated to do that, though. But no amount of studying could ever stick with him anymore. It was so difficult to pay attention. It was as if his brain had grown a layer of mold and all his thoughts were often too fuzzy for him to make sense of.

There were times where a scent or a sight would snap away all of the fuzz and he would almost feel alive. Those were the times he partook of his second hobby; sketching. Sketching Didyme, to be more precise. Laughing. Smiling. Pouting. He would draw her face in a million different poses. However, seeing his dead love's face over and over again, yet unreachable, led the mold to grow over again. When that happened, he would suddenly have great difficulty drawing her and would simply stop in the middle of a sketch. Then, he'd tuck the precious drawings away in a desk drawer, or a box, or under their old bed. His room was littered with them and he refused to ever clean it out. He could never get rid of a single precious paper.

Now, Marcus was feeling alive again. The mold was completely gone for the first time, it seemed. Instead of devoting his time to drawing her perfect face, he stared at the picture on his phone. Aro had sent it to him after Marcus demanded it. Who was this girl? Why did she look exactly like his beloved? What were the odds that the guards would send a picture of _her?_ After boarding his plane, he was struck by all these confusing questions. What on earth was he even doing, running after a werewolf woman like this? His guards were given no explanation because he had none.

Marcus supposed that he just wanted to see her. To smell her. To hear her. He just wanted to be near her again. Yet some small voice in him was whispering, _"She isn't the same. She isn't Didyme,"_ and maybe it was right. The woman in the picture had brown hair and tan skin. And she looked so enraged, yet frightened. Like a dangerous animal. Why did all of these qualities excite him? She was so different from Didyme. Any trait that strayed from her perfection should disgust him.

And yet here he was, more attracted to this woman than ever before.

Mandie and I were stretched out on our backs, rolling happily in the snow. We probably just killed off all the deer in the area. There was no escaping us when we were hungry! Now our bellies were full and happy. I tried making a snow angel, but the proportions looked wacky. The extra joint in my hind legs made the robe of it look too strange. Instead of giving it a halo, I gave this one horns.

 _"Snow demon,"_ I snorted to myself, _"Fitting!"_

I was so innocent as a kid. I used to make actual snow angels back then. Now what am I? A monster, I guess. I started to feel the depression coming on and quickly wiped away my snow demon. Pushing all of those bad thoughts away, I tackled Mandie and we tussled for a while, getting covered in snow. I was so glad she was okay, that she didn't hate me, that we weren't being hunted anymore, and that we were together again. There was so much to be thankful for, lately. My luck had completely turned around and we were gonna be happy again, dammit!

I bit Mandie's neck a little too hard and she let out a shrieking yelp. I immediately jumped off of her and whined, my ears going flat. She immediately forgave me, getting up and licking my snout. I licked her back. She was too cute and sweet sometimes! This was probably due to her dumb wolf brain making her act like a puppy, but it didn't mean it was any less sweet.

We decided to move on after a few more hours of frolicking. Besides, there wasn't much prey left to hunt in this area and we'd be hungry again tomorrow. We were bottomless pits, us werewolves. Plus I wanted to keep going in the direction I sensed werewolves in the past few full moons. I think we were headed north, but I didn't have a very good sense of direction and just assumed that. Werewolves can cover a lot of ground in a just a few days and it was definitely noticeable that it kept getting cooler the further I went in that direction.

Lush, mossy forests surrounded us after a few days. Spring was definitely touching this place, unlike the mountains we were in before. There were so many pine trees around and I was in heaven. Mmmm, pine. One of my favorite scents!

After the mossy pine forests, I was certain that we'd crossed the border to Canada. It was a bit more snowy here, but it seemed like it was starting to warm up. It was here that Mandie and I noticed the first signs of werewolves. We growled at the scent. Mandie and I had been hunting werewolves together for so long that her wolf form understood that "other werewolves = bad". We found gashes clawed into trees and old carcasses picked clean. There also wasn't much game around; definite signs of werewolf activity. We circled round and round this territory until we finally found a tiny, secluded cabin. I could hear someone moving inside. Whoever it was smelled human at this distance, but I knew up close I would be able to tell if it was a werewolf or not. It would feel almost like cheating if I killed them now, while still human and vulnerable. And, odds are, they moved all the way out here to keep their loved ones safe. I'd spare them until tonight.

The full moon was on its way.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I am so sorry for not updating for most of the summer. I had a two week long vacation I just got back from and before that I had terrible writer's block.**

 **I reread this because I already had it written and I melted at how cute Mandie was, gah. She made me want to start writing again. So leave a review to thank her for inspiring me! The next chapter will be out soon (hopefully).**


	4. Chapter 4

Mandie and I sat in the trees, waiting for the sun to set and the moon to rise. I yawned with boredom and giggled inwardly when Mandie did the same.

 _"Yawns: More contagious than werewolf bites."_

The yawn must have made her sleepy, because she laid her head down on my back and started drifting off to sleep. I let her nap until the stars began to appear, then I nudged her awake. She growled, disgruntled at having her sleep disturbed, but stopped when she saw the rim of the moon beginning to rise.

She stood and anxiously paced. That was an effect of the full moon; It makes us hyperactive and more vicious than usual. I was sure she wouldn't attack me, though. I was her alpha, her caretaker, and could _kick her ass_ if she tried anything.

The door to the cabin opened and out stepped an exhausted, unkempt looking man, maybe just a few years older than me. He stared up at the moon with a helpless expression. He knew what he was. In just a minute or so, I would see what his werewolf form looked like. I prayed he would be an easy kill and we could just go off to hunt elk for the rest of the night.

The man let out strangled cries as his form shuddered. Mandie bolted forward, but I grabbed onto her back leg before she got too far away. We needed to wait until he was finished. It wouldn't be a fair fight, otherwise. His cries turned to feral growls as his body finished its transformation. His werewolf form was slightly smaller than mine and his fur was tan. The clothes he wore mostly laid in rags at his feet and he angrily tore off the remaining pieces that clung to him.

As he let out a penetrating howl, I let Mandie go. She burst through the brush, revealing us, and charged straight at him. I was right behind her. He must have thought that we were coming to form a pack because he didn't fight back until Mandie's jaws were around his throat. I darted behind him and grabbed his wrists, squeezing hard. I broke them before he could claw at Mandie's vulnerable belly. He kicked, yelped, and snarled, but we won in the end. The whole ordeal couldn't have lasted more than 5 minutes. My prayers had been answered!

We lifted our heads and howled in victory as soon as his heart stopped. I made sure the head was separated from his body before Mandie and I ran off in a crazed frenzy to hunt the scarcely remaining elk under the light of the full moon.

When the moon disappeared and the sun rose, we were a mess. Unfortunately, I had to get even messier. I dug a deep hole off in the woods to bury evidence of the werewolf we killed. Dirt clung to sticky deer blood, forming a stinking mud. Mandie was content to sit and watch as I dug, not really understanding what I was doing with her dumb wolf brain. I urged her to turn back and go inside the cabin to rest when I went back for the werewolf body. Blood from the werewolf dribbled on me and made me even more disgusting.

After taking care of that mess, I trudged back to the cabin. I really wanted to take a bath… I transformed on the porch and waltzed inside. Mandie was lounging on a beat-up couch in a towel, her hair wet. Then, she said the best sentence I've heard her say in a while.

"There's hot water."

"Fuck yes!" I pumped my fist and danced into the bathroom.

I turned on the bathtub faucet and turned it as hot as it could go. I sat there with my hand testing the water for a full minute and frowned. Mandie started laughing from the living room. Snatching a towel and wrapping it around myself, I stomped out to confront her.

"How _dare_ you lie to me!"

"I didn't lie," she giggled, "I just used it all!"

"Bitch." I huffed.

Now I had to decide whether to wait or endure the cold.

"I've bathed in colder water, whatever." I pouted and walked back to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Tazzy! Love you!" Mandie called as I left the room.

"Love ya too, girl." I sighed, exasperated.

After my freezing shower, I hurriedly dried myself off and walked to the bedroom. I took the thickest blanket and wrapped it around myself, then walked back out to find Mandie sleeping on the couch. I scooped her up, jolting her out of her sleep.

"Wow, you're so butch." She laughed as I carried her to the bedroom.

I tossed her onto the bed, then dropped my blanket and flexed comically. We both giggled stupidly at my antics. After we calmed down, serious Taz came out. I scoured through drawers and the closet in the tiny bedroom, looking for suitable clothing. There were only men's clothes, to Mandie's dismay. I had no problem with them, though. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a red, oversized plaid shirt, then tossed a smaller blue shirt and jeans to Mandie. I promised to make her a jean skirt later if she cooperated. She grumpily complied.

"You look like a lumberjack." Mandie snorted.

"A badass lumberjack?"

"A _butch_ lumberjack."

"Sweet." I smirked, "And you look like a cute country girl… whose wearing her boyfriend's jeans."

"Ugh, they're so baggy! Can't you hurry up and make my skirt already?"

"I will if you help me look around." I haggled.

"What's the point? It's not like we can stay here long."

I realized that I hadn't told her about the how the red-eyes ceased their chase. I grinned really big when I remembered.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mandie was suddenly suspicious.

"They stopped chasing us!" I sang and danced around.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yep! I spied on them just before they stopped, when you ran off to hunt. Their leaders told them to cut it out, so we can stay as long as we like!"

"OMG! Tazzyyyyy!" Mandie squealed and jumped on my back, "We can stay and sleep and shower and eat in an _actual_ house! Yay!"

"Yep! So, help me out and look through things with me, pleeeaaase?" I stuck out my bottom lip and looked up at her with big eyes.

"Fine, pouty-face." She squished my bottom lip with her fingers and then jumped down from my back.

We searched through the house and found loads of canned goods, enough to last us a year, in the pantry. I nearly flipped when I saw there was refried beans. I frickin' love refried beans, man. My dad used to make homemade refried beans and none could compare to that, but I liked the memories they brought up.

When we finished poking through the food, we started sifting through the living room. There, we found that the man who lived here had a ton of video tapes of western movies in a pile next to his seriously outdated TV. In his bedroom, under the bed, was a loaded shotgun. I left it there, just in case. In case of what, I'm not sure. To scare off trespassers? I really don't know. We turn into freaking werewolves and I don't know who wouldn't be scared off if they saw us like that. I guess the gun would be a good weapon if we wanted to keep human appearances.

Picking through the tiny house took only an hour, so we decided to nap together in the small bed for the rest of the day. We were tired after a long night of furious hunting.

Mandie and I woke up around midnight. We dug through the cans in the kitchen to make ourselves a suitable breakfast. Mandie's consisted of creamed corn, and mine refried beans, of course. I popped in a western as we ate and that was all we did for half the day; Eating and watching westerns. It would have been perfect if there was some variety to the genre of movies, as they all seemed to blur together after a while. I had to stop and take a break from the monotony. During that break, I finally made Mandie her skirt. All it took was an old pair of baggy jeans and scissors. The outcome was well worth the effort, since Mandie was cheerful afterwards.

She was putting the next video into the VCR when I noticed a strange smell.

"Is something burning?" I asked.

Mandie froze and sniffed, then cried, "My corn!"

I burst out laughing. She must have wanted to warm it up on the stove, but forgot about it.

"We're going to run out of creamed corn if you keep eating at this rate." I said loudly so she could hear me in the kitchen.

"Bite me!" She shouted back, frantically scraping off what little she could salvage from the pot.

The smell grew stronger and I coughed on the corn smoke. I started opening windows to air out the scent when another stink drifted in. Red-eyes.

* * *

They were nearly there, Demetri had informed Marcus. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to run ahead of the others and finally see her for himself. The scent of werewolves grew very strong. He could smell two, maybe even a third. Marcus wondered which scent was hers.

They closed in on a small house, and the scent of werewolf blood was suddenly apparent. He hoped she was alright. The guards spread out through the tree line to surround the house. Marcus caught a glimpse of her long brown hair through an open window and excitement spread through him. Her hair had been the only radically different thing about her. It used to be coal black, like her brother's. He heard hushed voices through the walls of the house. They both sounded female and he couldn't find out which one was hers. It was so frustrating to be this close, yet still not truly see her. There were loud footsteps and the door swung open very suddenly.

She finally came out, brandishing a weapon and screaming, "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLES!"

That was… not what he expected to be the first thing he heard from her. Her voice was indeed the same as he remembered, but the ferocity in it was foreign. His Didyme had been sweet tempered and mild, not vicious and wild like this girl.

Felix stepped forward to restrain her, but Marcus waved him back. He wanted to try to talk to her first.

He licked his lips apprehensively, before calling out her name.

"Didyme?"

As soon as her name was out, the guards who didn't know the purpose of the mission had it dawn on them immediately. Jane looked at her master, horrified. This couldn't be the reason for the strange mission change…! Yet it made sense. They were looking at a copy of their master's dead wife.

* * *

There were two red-eyes in front of me that I hadn't seen before. One was hulking and huge, and the other had wavy dark brown hair down to his shoulders.

The long-haired one asked me something that sounded sounded like "Did he?" or "Did we?" or something.

"Did _what?_ " I snapped, confused. I pointed the gun at him threateningly. If he was trying to confuse me, it wouldn't work.

I told Mandie to jump out the bedroom window when she heard the gun go off. That way, if it didn't affect the red-eyes, she could have a chance to escape through the noise.

"Do you recognize me?" He stepped forward, away from his big bodyguard.

I took aim at his face and pulled the trigger. The man staggered back, but was otherwise unharmed. I shot again at the big boy, giving Mandie the opportunity to run without being heard. I aimed at the first man, the one questioning me, and shot again. Nothing came out.

"Shit!" I shouted and tossed the stupid shotgun to the ground.

Loud yelping came from the back of the house, where I told Mandie jump out from. Knowing that there was no way she'd escape without me, I transformed.

* * *

 **This is not a very big chapter. Why? I'm about to leave for a week-long camping trip. Like, literally about to leave. I thought I'd post this before I have no internet and no laptop, so here you go! This is all I have so far. It is not proofread or polished, but here ya go. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review so it can motivate me when I get back!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus was shocked, to say the least. She had blasted her weapon at him! It did no damage, but it still wounded his feelings…

Then, after uttering a curse, she exploded into her beast form. Marcus knew she was a werewolf, but it was still alarming to witness. He wasn't prepared to see her like this. She was huge, probably one of the largest werewolves he'd ever seen. It didn't make sense to him. Why on earth was she this large? Didyme had been slim and an inch shorter than him. The colossal wolf in front of him didn't match his expectations at all.

She snarled and tore off the thick blue jeans that still clung to her before sprinting to aid her friend, who was under Jane's influence. Marcus waved Felix forward to apprehend her. He could not let her escape!

Felix tackled her just a few feet before she reached her friend. Furiously, she twisted around and managed to get her jaws around his shoulder. Felix cried out, and it was probably the loudest Marcus ever heard him scream. Werewolf saliva was fairly toxic to vampires. It left a stinging sensation and permanent scars. If she had gotten his neck instead of his shoulder, there was no guarantee they could reattach his head. Alec's mist finally reached the red wolf and it went still. Jane moved her gaze to Marcus's love, though it did not have the desired effect. Instead of incapacitating her, the pain only served to infuriate her further. She snapped, growled, and howled at Felix, trying to dislodge his arms from around her. The fog that Alec projected around her ally was slowly creeping toward her, but it couldn't go fast enough. Felix successfully broke her wrist and one of her legs to keep her from escaping, but she couldn't identify which pain was real, and was therefore just as mobile as before. The danger Felix was in became apparent when her mouth came in reaching distance of his head.

She aimed her deadly bite square at Felix's neck.

"Stop!" Marcus was surprised when he found himself between her lethal canines and his guard. His fingers expertly gripped her upper and lower jaw in places between the poisonous spikes of her teeth. It was a reflex he thought he had forgotten: one from his werewolf hunting days, when the Volturi coven had just risen to power and declared them illegal.

He struggled with the crushing force of her bite only momentarily. Felix had taken the chance that Marcus provided to slide away, but would not abandon his master. While she was preoccupied with trying to claw Marcus's fingers from her mouth, Felix moved swiftly and kicked her into Alec's mist. She tried to get back up, but succumbed as soon as she inhaled the thick, black fog.

Marcus fell to his knees, clenching his stinging fingers. He nicked them on her sharp molars when Felix kicked her away. The pain faded soon, though. Demetri was the first to speak.

"What shall we do with them, now?" He asked.

"We need to reset her bones so she can heal." Marcus replied, eyeing her mangled wrist and leg.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Marcus knew that allowing her to heal would increase the risk of her escaping and/or attacking, but he couldn't leave her like that. What if she healed wrong? He couldn't allow her to be disfigured if he could help it.

Despite the craziness of what Marcus suggested, Felix was the one who decided he would not disobey his master. He knelt carefully into Alec's mist, keeping his chin high so it wouldn't touch his face. His hands were slowly going numb, but as long as he could see what he was doing, it would be fine. Felix twisted and prodded the bones back into shape. The actions produced a wet grating sound that made Marcus grimace, even though he knew the poor woman couldn't feel it.

As Felix stepped away after fixing what he had broken, Alec asked, "Alright, now what?"

Marcus thought it was clear, but realized he hadn't gone over this part of the plan with everyone.

"You keep your mist on her until we bring her to the jet. Demetri, I assume you've found the nearest airstrip?"

Demetri nodded while Alec groaned and Jane hissed. They would have to lug this cumbersome beast to the nearest runway?! That would prove a challenge. Someone would have to carry her and keep pace with Alec while he kept his power focused on her face.

"What about the red one?" Jane curled her lip in disgust.

Marcus deliberated for a while before deciding, "Bring it, too."

Alec groaned even louder. He would have to be constantly focusing on both hands, now. He quickly masked his annoyance when Marcus shot him a deadly look.

Felix gathered up Tasmine while Demetri held Mandie. Alec stood between them with his hands outstretched. They took off in the direction that Demetri specified, but it would be about three days before they reached it. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness was all around me. I couldn't move or speak or even breathe, it felt like. At the least the pain had stopped, though. But after a while in this, I was desperate to feel something. _Anything!_

 _'"Am I even alive anymore? Is this what death is? Am I in purgatory? Funny. I thought I'd be going to hell for all the shit I pulled when I was alive."_

I was proven wrong about this being purgatory when vivid dreams began to assault me. Some of them were blurry replays of recent events, but others were bat-shit cuckoo, as dreams tended to be. I was so confused about what was happening, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Why did I feel absolutely nothing, and then start to hallucinate? I was certain this had something to do with the red-eyes, but I wasn't sure what. It might be the boy, Alec's weird fainting fog power, but I had never been on the receiving end before.

Another dream started up and I was lost to it until blinding cold hit me like a slap. I shivered and cuddled into what I thought was Mandie. But it wasn't. This thing was cold, just like the air around me. My eyes flashed open and I grunted, struggling to get away and find warmth, but my arms were pinned to my side and I could barely move. The thing shushed me and gripped me tighter. I was still in darkness, but as I craned my head around, I could see flashes of white.

"Calm, please." A deep, smooth voice requested.

I froze. I knew that voice.

* * *

After a day or so, the woman transformed back into her human shape. Marcus supposed that she must have been too exhausted to keep that form after healing and not being able to feed. Her friend transformed back soon after her. Marcus insisted on wrapping her in his own cloak to hide her naked form, but mostly to keep her warm. Demetri used his to cover the red-haired companion. This wasn't very effective, however. He noticed her body shivering and her lips started to turn blue as the freezing wind blasted around them while they ran. This worried Marcus. He was afraid she would become hypothermic before they reached their destination.

It was nighttime when they neared the airstrip, Demetri handed the companion off to a disgusted Jane while he left to see if their jet was prepared. When he came back, he confirmed everything was ready, but suggested that everyone should feed. The small airport contained several humans and it had been a while since anyone had hunted, after all. They did so in shifts, with Marcus and Jane being the firsts. Then Demetri and Felix, and finally, Alec had to go hunt. With four other coven mates left to watch over two shivering, weak werewolves, this seemed easy enough.

Felix had handed Marcus's love to him when he had first left to feed and Marcus initially behaved like someone had just handed an infant to someone who was unprepared. He did warm up to holding her, of course. Literally. Her warmth fascinated him. How was it that she was shaking and apparently freezing, yet still felt so warm? Surprisingly, when Alec withdrew his mist to go feed, she remained still for a few minutes. She must have fallen asleep and everyone prayed she would stay like that. Marcus couldn't help but gaze at her peaceful face while she slept. He shooed everyone away, ordering them to stay at a distance in case she woke and grew violent. It was hard to believe this beautiful, sleepy creature could transform into a force to be reckoned with.

He sat down on the ground with her, thinking, _"Gods, she looks like Didyme."_ And his heart clenched with longing. " _But this isn't her."_

Clearly, it wasn't her, as this woman was too aggressive and wild: Untamable. He always assumed he preferred meek women, yet he was so enraptured by this one. This was so… confusing. And thrilling at the same time. He knew she could wake up, transform, and end him in an instant. Touching the heated, bare skin of her leg, jolts of excitement jumped up the nerves in his arm.

She began to stir and Marcus inwardly panicked. He cradled her closer when she whimpered and stretched. Surprisingly, she cuddled closer to him in his arms. Marcus's heart leapt into his throat with happiness. Unfortunately for him, she only leaned into him for moment before deciding he was too cold. Marcus cursed his natural temperature, wishing it was warmer so he could please her.

The woman became frightened and tried to break free of his hold, but Marcus's hold on her was like steel in her current state. Her eyes were open now, pupils wide, trying to drink in any and all light they could in the night. Her irises were stretched into thin bands and he could see honey and amber flecks in them.

"Calm, please." Marcus begged softly. It hurt to see her afraid of him.

She stilled for a moment and Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she growled and his relief was short lived.

* * *

"You fucking bastard!"

To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"The hell did you do to me?!" I snarled at him.

I could see his face now, but my eyes strained in the dark. The forest we were in was too thick to allow moonlight through.

"It was necessary." The man strained to find the right words, "And please understand, we will not harm you."

"Bullshit!" I struggled to free myself from whatever fabric was constraining me.

Then, I remembered. "Mandie!" I gasped and struggled harder.

"Your friend is alright. I promise." The man tried to assure me. He didn't even sound remotely winded from my wiggling around.

" _Asshole…"_

I managed to get some of the fabric away from my legs and had an idea. I let myself relax for a little bit, pretending to be tired. When I felt him relax too, I swung my legs up and kicked him square in the jaw. He grunted in surprise, but that was about all.

 _"Dammit!"_

"Master?" I heard another red-eye speak up.

 _"Shit. There's more. Really though, what did I expect?"_

"I have her under control." The man holding me tightened his grip on me and pinned my legs down.

I strained to keep the panic down. I needed to think of a way out and thrashing around would do little good. It would only serve to exhaust me. My face was almost shoved into his bicep and I wondered if my human teeth were just as hard as my wolf teeth were. I also wondered if my spit was just as deadly. I guessed now was the perfect time to test that out.

I flooded my mouth with saliva and opened wide before clamping down on a mouthful of him with all I had. My teeth ripped through the fabric of his shirt and then tore through the muscle like a hot knife through butter. He let out a (rather girly) screech and jolted back. It was all I needed to roll away.

I could hear the other red-eye coming for me and I acted on my flight instinct. I turned wolf and ran with all I had. When I was far enough away, I started howling for Mandie. I found it really unlikely that they kept Mandie around. One werewolf was enough to deal with, why take two?

A few minutes later, I heard Mandie's reply howl. Thank god, they didn't kill her! I was about to start toward her when I realized she was calling from where I came from.

 _"So, they did bring her along? These guys are fuckin' insane. Oh well, I guess it it's time for round two!"_

I charged like a rhino straight to where I heard her howling from. As I got closer, I could hear her angry yelps and heard hisses from the red-eyes. Yeah, they hiss. Just like pussy-cats. What weirdos.

Anyway, I knew I was close, but the big red-eye tackled me. I rolled around on the ground, trying to shake him off. The effort was successful and I sped away from him the second he lost his grip. The other man, Demetri, jumped into my path and punched me square in the mouth. My teeth clacked painfully together, but it wasn't as painful as my swipe to his chest was. He went down immediately. I leaped over him and continued my search for Mandie.

That was when I came face-to-face with Jane.

 _"Uh-oh! Demon girl!"_

She glared at me and I felt her singe me. Wincing, I dodged out of her sight, hoping that would work. It did, so I pushed on. I was going to find Mandie and I was going to bite the faces off of every red-eye here, so help me! I did end up finding her, but stupid Jane showed up again shortly after. We were whining happily and licking each other's faces when I saw her jump out of the trees behind Mandie.

I barely had a second to snarl at her before Mandie was targeted. She went wild, blind to everything but the pain, including me. She accidentally ripped into my cheek and ran the opposite way from me, straight into Jane. Jane snatched her arm and expertly flipped her onto the group with surprising strength for her size. The others appeared behind her and I knew there was no chance for Mandie, now. I was hurt physically and emotionally from her attack, and this made me give up on her.

I realized I made a horrible mistake and regretted it the second I ran away.

* * *

 **AAAHHHH the last time I posted for this story was in like, July, wasn't it?! Oops! I had a lack of motivation and then college started up and blehh, here I am I guess. I've studied for all my finals and got all my projects in order and guess what? I got sick! I blame my dad. He was coughing and hacking all over everything because he likes to go for runs in 30 degree weather. Smart, dad. Now you got me coughing. I couldn't sleep at all last night and got even sicker when I was in class and my poor bf had to come get me. I then proceeded to drug myself with Nyquil, my last resort. I slept all day and it was great. QwQ**

 **When I wasn't in a Nyquil-coma, I was writing. So there is an up side to this! Enjoy and please review! The next chapter is about halfway done.**


	6. Chapter 6

Failure. That's what the mission was. That's they all were, including Marcus himself. They could have found a safer way to feed or simply have foregone it altogether, but Marcus didn't think. He was too dizzy with anticipation. They were so close to getting on the jet! They had a cage that could contain her and a dungeon capable of holding the most dangerous of both their kinds. Yet they'd failed, thanks to him.

Marcus was kneeling on the ground, his ruined cloak pressed to his face. Her scent clung thickly to it, intermingling with his. It made his chest ache. He could feel the hole Didyme's death left slowly starting to open up again.

 _"She's alive."_ He had to remind himself. _"This isn't the end. We can try again."_

He took one last deep inhale of the cloth before straightening up and discarding it on the ground. He sprayed it with fluid and lit it on fire. There was no point keeping a tattered cloak, and he would rather not leave evidence of their mission.

"Is anyone severely wounded?" Marcus closed his eyes tiredly.

No one replied. Demetri's claw wound was already repaired.

Jane had a bite on her calf from the red wolf, but now it only ached.

When the focus of their mission fled, Marcus ordered _everyone_ to chase after her, but she was too fast. Jane had stupidly listened to her master, leaving the red wolf behind. They could have used it for bait, but Marcus all but lost his mind. Now they had nothing. Alec wasn't present until the battle was over. He felt guilty for not being faster with his meal.

"Has anyone informed the pilot that we won't be heading back?" Marcus asked, his eyes still closed.

"Not yet." Demetri admitted.

"Good, I have a plan. Demetri, please determine the direction she is headed."

"South." Demetri replied.

Marcus nodded, "Alright, we will be headed that way on the jet. We need to get ahead of her."

They all raced for the airport, where Marcus explained his plan on the jet. He would not let her escape him again.

When the red-eyes stopped chasing me, it was a godsend. I was so, so tired. It felt like I hadn't eaten for days. Running, fighting, and my thick fur warmed me up so at least I wasn't cold. I ate three elk and took a long nap before I finally felt better again. As better as I could feel without Mandie, that is. I felt horrible for leaving her and clung to the hope they didn't kill her. They didn't before, so why would they now? But it's not like she would be in good hands if they didn't kill her. Who knows what they'd do to her!

What sort of sick game were they playing with me? They were clearly after me, not her, and might be keeping her alive to bargain with me. Plus, the long-haired one seems to have a thing for me, which is kind of gross. I mean, he probably saw me naked when I transformed back. I do that sometimes in my sleep. The way he was cradling me, now that I could look back at it, was… not right. Why have him holding me like a baby when the big guy could keep ahold of me better? That's just weird.

I felt icky all over, now. Especially in my mouth. I remembered the taste when I bit his arm. It was like very acidic cotton candy. Ugh. It's not like I'm unaccustomed to the taste of red-eyes, but that guy tasted extra weird. And kind of musty, too. Like he was sitting in a basement for a couple years.

A few days later, I realized I didn't take the chance the last full moon gave me to locate the direction of other werewolves. In fact, I couldn't remember a feeling a pull in any direction at all that night. I was either too far away or the last werewolf in the world, aside from Mandie. I couldn't believe that we were the last ones. When I was new to this, there were so many others. I couldn't have decimated the population in just a few years.

I made the decision to continue going south. If I still felt nothing by the time I got to South America, I'd find a way to Eurasia and hunt for them there. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

And it was a good plan until I felt something cut into my wrist with a "snap".

* * *

Marcus's strategy was explained to everyone in the jet. They were to go back to Volterra, acquire old traps Caius designed for Children of the Moon, then lay them out across her path. She was too fast and dangerous to attempt to capture directly. They would have to snag her in one and then have Alec quickly sedate her. They would also need to acquire some carfentanil, which was similar to what hospitals use to anesthetize patients, only much, much stronger. If a time came when Alec would have to leave her side, they would inject her with a dose of that and keep her under until he returned. Of course, the tranquilizer was just a backup option. Alec was to keep her numbed at all times.

Marcus decided that he and Demetri would be the sole hunters if any of them were to become thirsty. They would bring back live humans to their coven mates in order for her to have the strongest guards constantly near her.

Unfortunately, when everything they needed was loaded into the jet, Demetri gave some bad news. The wolf was dangerously close the Cullen territory. They would have to land near Seattle and set traps around the outer rim of their territory to prevent that coven from becoming involved. The relationship between the Volturi and the Cullens had become strained ever since the confusion with their human-vampire hybrid. Although Marcus would rather avoid them, he wouldn't complain if he received an extra hand if she did end up in their territory.

Hopefully, it would not come to that. They were more than prepared to deal with her, especially since she was alone. Demetri assumed she'd pass through a narrow valley between two tall hills. That would be where they set their traps. She would not escape them this time.

* * *

I stared down at my hand in shock. Closed around it was what looked like a bear trap, only huge and more vicious-looking. I sniffed it a little, and found that it smelled like red-eyes. This was weird because I didn't smell red-eyes anywhere in the area. How did they manage to set this trap without leaving any scent behind?

I couldn't ponder that any further because I saw blood begin to trickle out from my wrist. When I realized that it actually wounded me, I was snapped out of my shock and finally felt the pain. I tried to pull out of the thing, but it hurt worse. I whined in pain and looked around wildly.

 _"How many of these traps did they set? How did they get ahead of me?"_ I could see bumps in the leaf litter spaced around 10 feet apart in a zig-zag pattern. _"How did I not notice those? I'm so stupid!"_

Hurriedly, I pried open the trap and freed my bleeding arm, licking it gingerly. The trap had toothed blades that left deep gashes in my skin.

 _"This shit is barbaric!_ "

Suddenly, I could smell red-eye stink. They were coming down a nearby hill. I decided to book it out of there, avoiding the snapping traps as best I could. But my best wasn't good enough, apparently. My hind leg got caught in another one that was hidden much better than its counterparts. I didn't have time to force this one back open, so I yanked on the chain it was connected to. It didn't break and I found that whatever it was attached to was buried deep underground. Panic hit me hard when I could hear their footsteps in the distance. They were closing in fast!

I shoved the stupid thing open because I had no choice, even though it wasted a lot of time. The red-eyes were practically riding my ass by the time I got out of it. My wounds slowed me down, too. Two red-eyes flanked me on each side, forcing me to keep going on my current course.

 _"They're herding me"_ I realized with horror.

There was a slight depression in the ground up ahead and I knew that it had to be a big trap. When I got to the edge, I tried to leap over it, but couldn't clear it completely. My stupid hind leg gave out and didn't give me the power I needed. The ground collapsed around my tail end and I nearly fell into a deep pit. Luckily, I had clawed into the soil deep enough that I dangled in, but didn't fall.

Unluckily, a huge metal cover with slits in the top was quickly descending on me from the treetops. They must have hoisted it up there and it was triggered to fall when I broke the covering on the pit.

It slammed on top of my arms, but I refused to let go. I shoved my snout under it, baring my teeth at the big red-eye that was advancing on me. I would not fall down there. I knew if I did, they'd get me again. Whatever they wanted me alive for, I didn't want to find out.

The big one kicked at my face, but I just sank my teeth into his boot. He yanked it away and his shoe was still in my mouth. I spat it back at him and kept trying to pull myself out of the hole. My back legs scraped against the dirt and I ignored the pain from my injured paw. If I fell down, greater pain would probably await me.

He stopped kicking at me, but only to allow Jane through. Seeing her, it became real tempting to just drop to get away, but I wasn't weak nor an idiot. I wouldn't give into her stupid mind tricks. I would get out of this!

I roared at her, challenging her to do her worst. And she did. The pain only made me dig deeper into ground, strengthening my hold on it. The long-haired one yelled at Demetri to get the tranquilizer and my eyes widened.

 _"No! They can't put me to sleep, again! I can't lose!"_

Roaring louder, my good foot found a sturdy root. I used it as leverage and burst out from the cover. I looked at Demetri, daring him to fire the tranquilizer gun. I could move out of the way easily. He lowered it, knowing there was no point. The long-haired one was still screaming at him to fire. That dude was not good under pressure, let me tell you.

Demetri listened like the dumb douche he was, but of course I jumped out of the way. It bounced off the metal trap behind me with a "ping". The big red-eye was starting toward me again, so I decided to stop taunting and do something about the searing pain coursing through my body. I tackled Jane, effectively dodging the big one's attack and stunning her enough to make her stop fucking with my nerves.

I heard an angry shout and thought it was the big guy, but it was the long-haired man. He had jumped onto my back, straddling me and pulling up on my long neck fur to keep me from tearing into Jane.

"Please, I only wish to speak to you! I don't want to go to these lengths." The man begged.

My only response was to rear up, flip onto my back, and slam him into the dirt. He still kept begging for us "just to talk", which was bullshit. I wasn't transforming back into a naked, vulnerable human for him. He refused to let go despite me bucking like a bronco.

 _"Oh, you wanna ride me like a pony? Fine, let's go for a ride, jackass!"_

I zoomed off with him before Demetri and the giant could get to me, careening into thick trees and boulders to make it his ride as unpleasant as possible. He decided to try to choke me out, but I wasn't having that.

 _"Rude! Here I am giving you the ride of a lifetime and you're strangling me! You need a time-out."_

I stopped suddenly and he flew forward from the momentum. He was still grasped onto my throat, but he wouldn't be for long. I sank my claws into his armpits and pulled, effectively breaking off his arms. With the loss of nerve stimulus, his hands loosened and the arms fell to ground. Then, I chucked him into the trees. The man flew like a ragdoll and collided with a tall spruce. It snapped and fell with a satisfying creaky-crack noise.

His band of merry freaks had caught up, so I decided now would be a great time to leave. They didn't go after me, instead tending to their fallen leader. They were freaking out, trying to reattach his arms like the world would end if they didn't.

 _"Ha, losers!'_ " I scoffed.

Just to rub it in, I stopped a short distance away and made an "L" with my fingers against my forehead. My tongue lolled out and I bared my teeth at them. The big one looked so steamed, he dropped the arm he was holding and charged after me.

I barked with laughter and took off, leaving for good.

* * *

"Master!"

"Master?"

"Master, please answer!"

Marcus's guards were frantically trying to get him to respond, but he was still in shock.

 _"She tore my arms off…"_

"Master, are you poisoned?!" Demetri probed him, searching for bite wounds. There were none, however.

Marcus finally snapped out of his fugue and winced in pain as Felix finally began to reattach his other arm. He came back with it after chasing the wolf. He was too slow to catch her, of course.

"I'm not poisoned." Marcus clarified, shaking the fog out of his head.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He could have been killed for the stunt he pulled and the blame would have rested on their heads. Speaking of heads, Marcus was quite confused at the gesture he received from his love.

"Why on earth did she…?" He raised his hand to his head in a similar fashion to what she did.

Demetri shifted uncomfortably. "She declared us _losers_." He mimicked the "L" with his fingers.

To everyone's surprise, Marcus began to laugh.

"Ha! So she did. Yes, she did win again, didn't she?" Marcus rumbled happily, "I thought we would have her for sure this time."

The guards looked at one another sheepishly. They failed again.

"She's headed for the Cullens now, isn't she?" Marcus sobered, but only slightly. A smile was still present on his face.

Demetri probed with his gift for a second, then confirmed, "Yes."

"Ah, I suppose they'll have to be involved, won't they?" Marcus sighed.

Demetri nodded.

"Oh well, that can't be helped. Let's clean up and warn them, shall we?"

* * *

I trotted confidently through the thick forest, tail raised high. Those sparkly assholes were no match for me! I dodged and escaped their traps, tackled the smirk off of Jane, and ripped the arms off their master. Things were looking up. But they didn't have Mandie anywhere, which was surprising. I really hoped she got away and was safe from harm. The compulsion to go back and look for her was strong, but if she really was taken, it would be a waste of time. There was no way I going back through those traps, either.

I travelled south all day, on high alert in case I smelled red-eyes or saw any suspicious lumps. I freaked out about five times now because I thought a trap was buried in the leaf litter, only to prod it with a stick and find a rock or a branch. The ocean must have been closer than I thought because I could hear the waves crashing against the rocky shore and smelled the salt from it. I started shying away from it, aiming more for the middle of the continent. I didn't get far at all before my high-strung nerves allowed me to find a weird smell. It smelled like other werewolves, but also not like other werewolves, I guess? I don't know how to describe it. Whatever they were, I could smell they had a human side and an animalistic side. Snuffling across the ground, trailing the scent, I found a pawprint. It looked like my hind paw, which resembled a normal wolf's paw, so there was a slight chance it _could_ be other werewolves.

But that didn't make sense! Mandie and I passed close to this area when we were going after the pull of that werewolf in Canada. Why weren't we drawn here before?

To add to my confusion, I started hearing howls… in the middle of the day. These things were definitely wolf-like, plus they sounded pretty big. Stupidly, I started heading toward their calls. My train of thought was something like, _"Maybe they're werewolves who can transform at will, like me!"_

Guess what I found? Not that. What a surprise, I know. I stumbled upon a lone one before I saw any others. It shot out of the bushes before freezing when it saw me. It was a huge-ass wolf, but definitely not a werewolf. I was a little taller than it, even when I wasn't standing on two feet. It was sunset now and its gray fur reflected the orangey hues. The poor wolf crouched down in submission, ears flattened in fear and eyes wide. My ears were erect and my tail straight up: Curious and friendly. I got a little closer to get a good sniff but it ran off with a yelp before I could get too close. I didn't blame it 'cause I do look pretty big and scary.

Pursuing it was a bad idea, which just led me into more wolves. And there were _a lot_ of them. What is it with me making such bad decisions today? Three stood in front of me, including the first one I saw. They were bolder now that they were in a pack. Baring their teeth, they stood their ground. Since they seemed a tad dangerous, I decided to back off, but two more came up behind me. I was surrounded! Still, I tried to edge out of the circle they were forming, but a brown one leapt at me. I slashed at it with a snarl and jumped away. They all advanced at once after that, and I barely managed to dart out of their circle before taking off.

Let me tell ya, these things were _fast._ A lighter grey wolf was able to keep pace and nipped at my hind feet as I ran. I kicked it every time I felt its teeth stick my ankle. Their saliva didn't sting like red-eye spit, so that was good. What wasn't good was that there were probably 10 total wolves chasing me, now. They seemed to pop right out of the trees, joining the others chasing me, giving me no chance of escape.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't get away. These things were smart, fast, and greatly outnumbering me. If I kept running on the ground, I'd never get away. Luckily, a tall oak tree materialized in the distance. It would be perfect to climb and ditch these dogs, so I did just that. The wolves could jump fairly high and they gave me a tough time getting up the tree. I got a nasty bite from a dark gray wolf on my thigh, but swatted it away before it could do more damage. Within moments, I was on a thick branch too high for them to reach. Panting, I glanced down at them. The big wolves circled and jumped below like ravenous sharks. A huge black one paced slowly, calculatingly. It made my fur bristle with dread.

I hoped maybe they'd lose interest after treeing me for a while, but they didn't. They stayed well until midnight, taking shifts. There were about five down there at any given time. One thing was for sure; I was in deep shit.

* * *

 **Long time, no update! Sorry about that. Another semester of college started for me and it's almost over now, yay! I'm getting my associate's degree soon. The funny thing is that I'm sick again, just like I was when I posted the last chapter. I had all of this written a long time ago, but just couldn't find the time to revise and post it, sorry! Hope you enjoy how long it is, though. :3**

 **The thing Marcus mentioned drugging her with, Carfentanil, is elephant tranquilizer btw. If she was injected with that, she'd probably stay out for a long while. And there are 17 quileute shapeshifters at the end of BD sooo yeah, there are a lot of wolves chasing her, haha.**


End file.
